iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:71.209.155.168
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand! ' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Fandom. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Hey. I don't really get what you're saying. 1. I don't like your suggestions with greedy oil bosses, climate change, and dying reefs. 2. The reason why I ripped off your Ice Age reboot because I wanted to teach you a lesson for ripping off Star Trek 2009. 3. I like your suggestion with the barracuda death scene. 4. I want a perfect name for the barracuda. 5. I have changed a few scenes on my Idea Wiki page. 6. Your Ice Age Diverge isn't a complete ripoff of Star Trek 2009, but the plot part of Scrat changing history does rip off Spock changing history. Please, make that plot arc different! 7. Here's a suggestion of how Soto dies in the reboot: They have their fight at a volcano. Manny knocks Soto into the crater, then Soto asks for help, but Manny refuses and throws Soto into the lava pit. 8. Ever since you pointed out that my first version of Finding Marlin rips off Finding Dory and Ice Age, you gave me suggestions, then when you were on hiatus, I came up with most of the plot, and you are still mad at me because I refuse to read your replies!!! 9. That's not what kind of human arrogance that user was talking about on one of my pages. I think the 'resurrecting extinct species' is a good idea, because scientists always find DNA samples of extinct species, such as mammoths, woolly rhinos, dodos, thylacines, etc.! 10. The first question I asked you was about Gavin vs Soto! I have read that reply! Which is why I keep on asking questions! I hope you'll understand. 04:15, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't going to help you with Finding Marlin. I had a bit of a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Tomorrow I will give you suggestions for the ending of Finding Marlin in the comments. :I think I understand your points and I'll try to answer them. :1. Okay, you don't have to use my suggestions, but if so please tell me when I first suggest them to you? ::''Yes I will. I don't want Finding Marlin to be darker than Finding Nemo. I want it to have innuendoes the same level as in Finding Dory. :::Okay, cool. ::2. Ice Age: Diverge is not a ripoff of Star Trek, only the alternate universe plot aspects are similar, and even then they are different from each other. I will try to make that clearer, though. But please don't rip off my pages. ::Okay. :::Cool, so you understand why it's not a ripoff? :::::Yes :3. Thank you. :-) ::You are welcome. :) ::: ;-) :4. How about Fang? Or what if he doesn't have a name, he's just 'The Barracuda'? ::I choose Fang. In my first version, I chose the name Soto because i thought it would be cool, but then you pointed out that it rips off Soto from Ice Age. There have been a lot of names that rip off other names in other movies/books :::Uh-huh. Thanks for liking my 'Fang' name suggestion. :::::You are welcome. :) :5. Okay. :6. Again, that scene is not a ripoff. If it was it would be the same as in Star Trek, but it isn't. In Star Trek Spock and the villain fall into a black hole and come out in the past, the villain then destroys a starship killing Kirk's dad and changing history. But in Ice Age: Diverge Scrat chases his acorn into a laboratory, causes a portal experiment to go crazy, he gets sucked into the Ice Age and dies, his body causes a rockslide which kills baby Manny's parents and then changes history. See, they are different and therefore I have not ripped off Star Trek, only been inspired by it. :7. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll have Sid kill Soto to defend Manny and Diego, while a huge army battle goes on around them. ::Why not? I think Sid is too clumsy to kill Soto. Also the name Sid rips off the bad guy from Toy Story 1, so Blue Sky Studios would've been sued by Pixar :::Just as you don't have to use my suggestions I don't have to use your suggestions. That way it's fair, right? :::Well, it's an alternate universe so the character traits are slightly different. :::Okay, but Sid is not an uncommon name, and their roles are different: Sid in Toy Story is a bad human boy who blows up toys, Sid in Ice Age is a clumsy but good guy sloth who has a good heart and helps return the baby to the human tribe. :::However Soto in Finding Marlin was a ripoff of Soto in Ice Age because not only did he have the same name, he had the same role and did the same things like want to eat Coral and the eggs (in Ice Age Soto wants to eat the baby), injure the piranha in a fight(like Soto injured Diego), and get killed by falling rocks. (Like Soto was killed by icicles) :8. Yes, you did a great job on most of the plot, which is why I'm surprised you can't figure out the ending. And I try to answer most or all of your questions or points, could you please try to return the favour? It's frustrating for me when I offer you suggestions and you don't tell me what you think, or if I ask questions and you don't reply. ::Okay, but I cant figure out the subplot with Nemo and his friends getting help from the pelicans to find Marlin. I want to change it because the scene where the fish drive the truck is a ripoff of Toy Story 2, so I want to change that subplot. ::::'I will try and come up with suggestions for you later today. I will make them in the comments for Finding Marlin. :9. Okay. Yes, I think it's cool that scientists are doing that, but I also think they should try and reverse climate change, otherwise it will be too hot for the woolly mammoths and other revived Ice Age. ::I understand, can you please point out to that contributor on my page that 'resurrecting extinct species' is a good idea? ::::'If you apologised, then that problem is over. ::::Besides, he may not like the idea, and that's okay, because that's his opinion and he's allowed to have it. :10. Okay. :Again, I'm sorry about being a bit angry. : Tomorrow I will delete all my comments about me not helping you on Finding Marlin. : Tomorrow I will also give you more suggestions for the end of Finding Marlin, then I will go back to my own pages. :Please can you let me know if you understand All 10 of my above points, by responding to them in italics? :Thank you :) IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 08:17, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Can you give me a suggestion of a scene where Coral reveals how she survived the barracuda incident? I promise I won't rip off the scene where Diego chases the baby's mother. What would it be about? ::: 19:03, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :::-P.S, what would the subplot where Nemo and his friends get help from the pelicans be about? ::: I have given you suggestions on the Finding Marlin page in italics. Here are some more suggestions below: *Coral survived by swimming out of the barracuda's mouth before it closed, but she was injured in the process, so she has a scar on one side and doesn't swim as well because her tail was injured as well. *Because barracuda are solo fish, maybe Fang the barracuda shouldn't have a pack of barracudas. Please can you let me know what you think of these 2 suggestions here and all the suggestions I put on your Finding Marlin page? Thanks, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:50, December 18, 2016 (UTC) : I like it. Also, can I use Destiny the whale shark and Bailey the beluga at the end of Finding Marlin? (I'm not talking about the post-credits scene with Hank) : 13:00, December 19, 2016 (UTC) : -P.S, if the teenager gets put in an insane asylum, how would the good guys travel back to the ocean? :: Yes, you can have Destiny and Bailey at the end. :: And replying to P.S, that wasn't a suggestion to put the teenager in an insane asylum. Because at the moment you have the teenager explain to the police about Marlin and his friends, and the police apologise. :: That is far fetched because if you told the police that animals are talking to you they would think you were crazy, wouldn't they? Do you understand? Please tell me if you do or if you have any questions! :: :: I have made a new suggestion on your page today to replace that scene. :: [[User:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand|IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:05, December 19, 2016 (UTC)]] :::: You spelled "Bailey" wrong again. When you pointed out that Marlin's friends were ripoffs of Destiny & Bailey, I fixed your spelling error. ::::: Well, there are different ways to spell names. For example Louis and Lewis, Bailey and Bayley. Also we spell things in NZ differently to how you spell it in the US. For example we spell colour instead of color. ::::: Next time you think I've spelt something wrong, just fix it. You don't need to tell me. ::::: More importantly, what do you think of the suggestions I added to your Finding Marlin page? Will you use them or not? ::::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:55, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Please could you respond to my suggestions on your Finding Marlin page and tell me if you'll use them or not? Please? ::::::: It's been over two days since I made them and instead of responding all you've done is nitpick on how I spell Bayley/Bailey and how I type emoticons! ::::::: You must understand that it's frustrating for me not knowing what you think of my suggestions! ::::::: Please can you look at them and let me know what you think! ::::::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:31, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay! You don't have to force me! :::::::I'm sorry, but you took the time to nitpick my spelling so I assumed you had the time to respond as well. :::::Here's some points. :::::1. I like your suggestions :::::::Thank you. :-) :::::2. I am busy right now and doing things off the wiki. So can you please wait and be patient? :::::::Okay, in future can you please tell me if you'll be doing things off the wiki so I know you can't respond? :::::3. Can you make a long version of the ending, please? :::::::What's stopping you making a long version of the ending? :::::I hope you understand. :::::Also, I don't think Finding Nemo is completely mature. The true mature Pixar film is Cars, a film which rips off Doc Hollywood. Finding Nemo has a total of 14 innuendoes, while Cars has a total of 23 innuendoes, so I declare Cars the worst Pixar film ever! I compared the amount of innuendoes from Finding Nemo with the ones from Cars. :::::::?? :::::::Mature doesn't just mean innuendoes and naughty jokes, it can also mean grown up and sensible and meaningful as well. ''Schindler's List by Stephen Spielberg is a very mature movie and it has no innuendos or naughty jokes, because it is about a real life man who saved a thousand Jewish people during the Nazi Holocaust in World War 2. '' :::::::And some people like ''Cars, so it's 'you think Cars is the worst Pixar Movie', while some people may think it's the best Pixar movie. And that's okay. '' Please let me know if you understand this, because it's important in real life! ::: 12:13, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: My responses are in italics. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:15, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::-P.S, if I can't rip off other plots from other movies, books, and TV shows, can I use the voice actor of Diego the tiger as the actor for Spike the piranha? ::::::::You could...but it would be a good idea to look at other voice actors as well. '' ::::::Also, would I get blocked on Fanon Wiki because Finding Marlin on Fanon Wiki is still a ripoff of other films? ::::::::''No, there are lots of pages on all the Wikis that rip off other movies, TV series, books, etc. '' ::::::::''Obviously it is better to try and not rip off other films, but if you don't want to make your idea a real film then it is sorta okay to have a page that rips off other films. '' ::::::::''If you want your idea to become a real movie, that's when you shouldn't have any ripoffs, unless you're making a parody idea. ::::::::Do you understand this? Please let me know if you do. ::::::::Also, I have to let you know that someone has edited your Finding Marlin page on the Idea Wiki and changed Oliver's name and actor to 'Felicity Hatcher'. Do you want me to undo that for you? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 02:52, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Yes. :::::::::Okay, I will do it sometime today. ::::::::Why not have a YouTube channel? :::::::::???? How is that even relevant to he conversation?? ::::::::I cant come up with a long ending. You helped me with Fangs death. :::::::::Yes, I did give you the suggestion for Fang's death, and I have already given you an ending. If you want to make it longer then you should do most of the work extending the ending I have given you. How long have you tried to come up with a longer ending? ::::::::: It seems strange to me that when I was on hiatus you filled in most of the Finding Marlin plot all by yourself, but when I'm back on the Wiki suddenly you can't come up with ideas and need me to make suggestions for every little plot point. I kinda feel like you're taking me for granted. :::::::: 16:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::My responses are in italics - IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Your Profile Page Hey, I saw that you edited your profile page, good on you. Just one comments: - Because this is a wiki about Ice Age, maybe it would be a good idea to rank the 5 Ice Age movies (if you've seen them) as well, like I have on my profile page. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:34, December 23, 2016 (UTC)